


Good Human

by Sorrelglade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belphie doms, F/M, Smut, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Good humans help out their demon.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 232





	Good Human

Belphegor clung to you. It didn't seem to matter where you went he was there. He said he wanted to make up for lost time but you couldn't help thinking he wanted more than that. He seemed to try to hide his fondness underneath a thick layer of sarcasm but every so often some of it would shine through. You wondered if it was pride or guilt keeping him from being honest. You wondered if he really did like you after all. He did lie to you before who knows if it's all some kind of elaborate act. 

You were in your room, sitting at your homework desk, trying to beat this stubborn level in some new phone game Leviathan ranted about. How did he manage to get his party so powerful? You both started playing on the same day! You groaned at your phone as you replayed the level for the umpteenth time. You got a soft knock at your door. 

"Come in."

It's Belphegor. He let himself in and flopped onto your bed. He seemed tired but it wasn’t like he ever did anything to make himself that way. He sighed as he rolled over to look at the ceiling.

"Do you need anything from me?" You asked as you lost the same level yet again.  
"No." Belphegor groaned from your bed.  
"Why are you here then?" You asked.  
"Come get on the bed." Belphegor patted a space on the bed next to him.  
"Not until you answer me." You put your phone down on the desk and turn to face him. Belphegor only groans in response.

Why is he even here? He probably just wants a napping companion. You do enjoy the occasional naps but this is the first time Belphegor has asked to nap with you in your bed. Normally it's on his bed in the room he shares with Beelzebub or on the couch propped up against each other. He is up to something. 

"Get on the bed with me." Belphegor almost commanded you.  
"You want a nap, don't you?" You sighed.  
"Perhaps…" You weren't sure what to make of that tone in his voice.  
"Fine…" You get up and lay next to him.

Belphegor immediately wrapped himself around you. You always knew he was a cuddler and this wouldn't be your first nap with the two of you cuddling. You faced the lazy demon your eyes locked with his. You decided to wait until he fell asleep then you would wiggle out of his grip and get back to your game, but instead of getting comfy Belphegor's hands traced the side of your body following every curve carefully. 

"You going to sleep now... or?" You asked.  
"Hmmm… not yet." Belphegor replied.  
You squirmed slightly under his touch. Is it just you or is Belphegor's fingers straying a little too much? He chuckled a little.

"You seem nervous." He purred playfully.  
"Belphie, what are you trying to do?" You whined.  
"Nothing special… just want to lay here with you." You feel like he is lying.  
You turn your head away from Belphegor. Your heart is pounding. The hand that was rubbing your side made its way under your chin. It tilted your head up so you can face your bedmate.

Your face had such a furious blush. The demon in the bed with you smiled at how delicious it was. His lips pressed into yours. He was gentle and slow, taking his time with kissing you. You were shocked at first but quickly started to return the kiss, eager to feel his embrace. Belphegor broke away from the kiss.

You slowly processed what just happened. You just kissed Belphegor. In your bed. Your hands covered your face. Your face has to be reddest it has ever been in your life. You feel the bed shift and uncover your eyes to find Belphegor above you.

"Belphie!" You whined.  
"Hmmm? What is it?" He perched himself up in his elbows allowing his hands to remain free.  
You couldn't make out any words. You tried but with Belphegor kissing your neck it made it hard for you to focus.

"I can go further… but only if you want to."  
You nodded. You were nervous but you wanted more.

Belphegor pushed up your shirt revealing your bra. He looked amused by your choice of undergarments. His hands work around your bra and work at your breasts. He kissed you again. This time he was more needy and feverish. His tongue entered your mouth swiping against yours in a heated match for dominance. His lips left yours as he came up for air. 

"Sit up. Arms over your head." He commanded.  
You seemed confused but obey. He lifted your shirt over your head then started working at removing that pesky bra that was protecting your beautiful breasts. As soon as it was out of the way he scooted you into his lap facing him. You wanted to cover your breasts but Belphegor moved your hands. 

"Good little humans let the demon see their body." He teased before removing his own shirt and pressing your bare skin against him. He nibbled at your neck. One hand kept you pressed against him the other was on your ass. Your arms wrapped around him feeling the smooth skin of his back. You shifted yourself on Belphegor's lap feeling his hard member poke at you through his pants. 

"You want to be a really good human?" Belphegor hummed into your ear.  
"Uh…"  
"Good human's help out their demon when they are feeling… a little pent up." Belphegor said as his hand drifted downwards towards your already soaking wet pussy.

You moaned as you grinding into his hand. His finger moved way too slow to give you any kind of relief. Despite your thoughts being clouded in arousal, you could tell he wanted to fuck you. That's what he wanted from the start. He was damn good at persuading you too. It doesn’t seem like he will go any faster unless you agree. 

"Belphie… please…" you moaned.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Fuck…" he shoved another finger in you causing you to lose your train of thought.  
"What is it? Do you need something?" He seemed to enjoy messing with you in this state.  
"Please… fuck-" he hit a sensitive spot inside you. If fucking you was his goal why is he making it so difficult?

"Belphegor please fuck me, now!" You managed to blurt out despite the merciless teasing.  
"Fine… fine but only because you insist." He said like this whole thing wasn't his idea.

He removed his pants first revealing his sizable erection. So the myths you heard in the human world were true after all, demons are larger. He leans you down gently onto the bed and removes your bottoms. He runs the head on the outside of your entrance teasing your event further before he eased his way in.

"....your almost too tight." Belphegor moaned  
You couldn't think about what he meant by that before he started to thrust into you. His pace was slow but each thrust was hard and rough. You gripped the bedsheets behind you bracing for impact from this lustful demon’s cock.

He started to pick up the pace, thrusting deeper but not as rough as before. You felt yourself getting closer to cumming.  
"Belphie…" you moaned his name several times as you finished.  
"You came already?" Belphie asked as he slowed down.  
"Uh...huh" you panted.  
"Too bad... I'm not done yet." He said as he picked the pace back up.

You were still sensitive from when you previously came. Your moans grew louder as Belphegor continued to thrust into you. Belphegor let out a few moans of his own as he came into you. He panted heavily remaining inside you for a few more moments then finally pulling out. He collapsed onto the bed next to you and seemed to have fallen asleep almost instantly.

You covered him up and go into the bathroom for some cleanup. Your face flushed at the thought of what you just did. You know demons and humans are not compatible for the making of babies but your overthinking self still worried. You put back on your clothes and return to Belphegor on the bed.

"You really are a good little human." He smiled pulling you into a hug as he continued to sleep.


End file.
